1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to electronic keyless entry systems generally, and more particularly, to an improved container that is configured to preclude a keyfob or other device from being activated while inside the container.
2. Description of Related Art
Passive keyless entry systems are used to secure objects such as automotive vehicles. Such systems include a keyfob and a controller, each of which has an antenna for transmitting and/or receiving radio frequency signals. The controller is located in, or on, the object to be secured. The keyfob is portable. Depending on the variant, the keyfob is either configured to activate when it is moved or to activate upon coming within wireless range of a radio frequency signal broadcast by the controller. Upon activating, the keyfob transmits an encoded signal to the controller that causes an action to be performed, such as unlocking or locking a door, starting an engine, and the like.
Lockboxes typically store mechanical keys or push-button remote transmitters within an interior compartment. Window-mounted lockboxes are often used on fleets of vehicles to reduce the likelihood that automobile keys are lost and/or to facilitate sales or rentals by providing easy access to the key or remote transmitter.
Unfortunately, storing a passive keyless entry keyfob in a conventional window-mounted lockbox is not practical due to one of two scenarios, neither of which is desirable. First, a wireless signal broadcast by the vehicle's passive keyless entry system controller may penetrate the lockbox that is mounted to the vehicle's exterior and activate the keyfob inside. Thereafter, a coded signal broadcast by the keyfob may escape the lockbox and unlock the vehicle. Once the vehicle is unlocked, the lockbox can be removed from the aperture and placed proximate the ignition switch, causing the vehicle to start. The second scenario is like the first except that the lockbox is forcibly removed from its mounting position—e.g., by breaking an aperture—and then brought near the ignition switch.
A need therefore exists for an improved container that is configured to preclude either scenario.